Resolute
"We are roleplayers, we are raiders. We don't see the two to be mutually exclusive." =Prelude= The breeze was chill as it ruffled Kera's white and blonde hair. It was cold, so frigid that it didn't even snow. She was glad of the thick woolen cloth she wore under her plate mail. Inhaling, the crisp air seared her lungs and she paused a moment so as not to cough. Before her stood the assembled unit of Resolute. A group of fighters and healers brought together out of necessity. Perhaps not by choice, many had been volunteered for this duty, to serve and represent their faction or race. Tightening her grip and shifting her shield, she surveyed those before her. Some she had served with before, Aestiah with her cat, Valine holding loosely onto her staff, her daughter Lila moving restlessly in the cold. Somehow, she believed it because she was the first to volunteer, she'd become the figurehead of this motley group. But first, or chosen, they were now her responsibility. The task, to form bonds between the races of the Horde, to firm relations with friendly factions. In the end, to prepare for a war that the Warchief wished no part of. The events of Wrath Gate, the betrayal of Putress strained the uneasy truce with the Alliance. Many believed it was but a matter of time before the first arrows flew and the cities burned. It was time to prepare, to fight, to work together, to learn. To forge the bonds which would maintain them during the war, should it come. =OOC= Resolute is an RP guild that raids and a raiding guild that RP's. We consider both aspects of the game of equal importance. All members are expected to RP (though not while learning new raiding content - RP'ing multiple wipes gets tiresome). Raiding members are expected to be ready to raid with proper enchants and gems, PvE talent builds, flasks/elixirs and food. Raid times: Friday, Saturday and Monday 7-11 PM Server Time (CST). Raid invites will begin going out around 6:45. Loot Distribution: Will be done by loot council. This method of loot distribution allows gear to be given to the member of the raid which benefits most from the item. This in turn improves the raid as greatly as possible for each piece of gear. Recruitment: While all applicants will be considered, our guild is in need of shamans, hunters, warriors and druids. Applicants can register at our website or contact Kerrameikon, Lila, Nwimarae or Aryssia in game. Things to Note * Your character should be working for, or aligned with a Horde or Neutral faction. You can either be a member of Resolute by choice, or ordered by your faction to work within the unit. * Guild chat is considered OOC to keep things lively. Role play is done face-to-face and during events. * You must be a role player and available/willing to raid during the listed times. =Scheduled Events= Coming soon. Category:Horde Guild